


Never Too Late

by Phoebe_Snow



Category: Mission: Impossible (TV 1966), Mission: Impossible (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Imagine your OTP, Late Night Conversations, Love, Making Love, Missing Scene, My First Work in This Fandom, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pair, Romance, What-If, nobody writes for this ship and it's driving me crazy, reignite old fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: During an unexpected visit to Cinnamon's apartment, Rollin makes a surprising and heartfelt confession. Set after "Illusion".
Relationships: Cinnamon Carter/Rollin Hand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been watching Mission Impossible with my mom for the last two months and have fallen in love with the show. I always believed that Rollin and Cinnamon had an unspoken attraction - no doubt this was due to Martin and Barbara being married at the time - and it was a shame we never saw them in more intimate settings together. Even so, their characters shared several great moments and I thought it’d be nice to expand on them. I hope other fans of MI who ship these two come across my story and enjoy it as much as I did writing it.❤️

* * *

Cinnamon let out a relaxed sigh as she soaked in the bathtub. This mission hadn’t been particularly difficult, but it was a change of pace for her. Cabaret wasn’t something she was an expert at, but she could sing a little and moving her body to the rhythm of music wasn't difficult.

From all the cheers, claps and wolf whistles in the crowd, she knew that she’d done a good job. She had a brief dancing background and while it hasn’t lasted long, she was grateful for the prior training since it served her well in the end. Rollin sent her an appreciative glance when they left the bar and it made her feel good that he liked her performance.

Cinnamon admitted to herself that there was a degree of attraction between she and Rollin. He was handsome, charming, a very good actor and one of the best agents in the IMF. He also cared about his teammates, had a strong moral compass, knew how to follow orders and could even take the lead if the situation called for it.

There was no doubt about it, Rollin Hand was one of a kind. During their first year of working together, he and Cinnamon had been paired up often by Dan Briggs. No doubt their former leader saw the chemistry between the two agents and was wise enough to exploit it. Out of all the missions they’d been on together, none of them were as enjoyable as their mission in Trecerca.

Even though they were looking for the wire recording, pretending to be old lovers had been the highlight of that mission for Cinnamon. Recording their flirtatious banter prior was fun too, but kissing and caressing each other in her hotel room was even better. If the room hadn’t been bugged, she might’ve given in to the compulsion to take things further.

Rollin had, without a doubt, the best lips she’d ever had the fortune of kissing. The instant his mouth touched her, she’d nearly gotten lost in his embrace. The feel of his hands on her waist and his body pressed tightly to her own was enough to make her hungry for more.

When the mission was over, Cinnamon found that she missed it. Unbeknownst to either of them at the time, Trecerca would be the last time they portrayed a pair of lovers for several months. After Dan resigned from the company, Jim became their new leader and she often played his wife instead of Rollin's. This change in the team dynamic meant that Rollin was often the odd man out and it didn’t sit well with her.

Cinnamon respected Jim. He was a good leader and it was clear that he cared about the team. Nevertheless, she still felt a little pang whenever she found herself paired up with him instead of Rollin. Not that she would say a word of this to anyone. The IMF had a strict policy against romances between their agents and she knew better than to go against the regulations of the company.

That didn’t mean she'd stop entertaining thoughts of kissing Rollin though. No one could control her daydreams.

The bath water grew tepid and she promptly exited the tub, feeling clean and refreshed. She patted her skin dry with a towel, hung it on the wall rack and slipped into one of her favorite light blue negligees. As she pulled the gown over her head, there was a knock at her door.

Furrowing her brow, she glanced at the clock. 9:53. A bit late for visitors. Cinnamon made her way to the front door, wondering who could be calling on her at this hour. She looked through the peephole and to her surprise, Rollin stood on her front porch.

The blonde promptly went to her bedroom to put on her silk robe. Once it was tied snugly around her body, she hurried back to the front entrance as another knock sounded against the wood. She opened the door, feeling a rush of pleasure at seeing his handsome face.

"Rollin, don’t you think you're a bit late for a visit?" Her words were teasing, but not accusatory.

He quirked up his lips in that charming smile. "I figured you’d be up."

"That's a bold assumption." Cinnamon opened the door wider, beckoning for him to enter.

"Yes, but it _isn’t_ the boldest thing you’ve ever heard me say." His eyes twinkled in mischievous delight and he walked past her.

She rolled her eyes fondly, closing and locking the door before following her guest to the living room. Rollin had come to her apartment a few times before and it had just been for work, but Cinnamon enjoyed those visits all the same.

"Would you like a drink?" She headed to the bar, already knowing what his answer would be.

"Yes, thank you." He sent a smile her way, then made himself comfortable on the couch.

She took a tumbler from the shelf on the wall and picked up a glass container of whiskey. Rollin liked beer, but she knew that his favorite drink was whiskey, especially the brand she kept stocked at her home.

Cinnamon handed the glass to him and joined him on the couch. Their legs brushed against each other and she felt her heart pound at the touch. Of course, she was smart enough not to let him see how much his proximity affected her. She was adept when it came to hiding her emotions by keeping a poker face.

Rollin took a snifter of the alcohol and lowered the glass. When he did, she noticed a pensiveness in his demeanor. There was something on his mind.

"What’s wrong?" Her voice came out softly.

The actor leaned against the cushion behind him and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. His eyes opened again, meeting hers. "I wanted to know if you were alright."

Now she understood. "Because of the mission?"

"Yes. And before you tell me that you’re a capable agent and you don’t need me to look after you because you can handle yourself, I know." He noticed the bruising on her neck and a somber expression laced his features. "Does it hurt much?"

Cinnamon's heart tugged at the worry in his gaze and she reached up to touch her throat. Skarbeck's hands hadn’t been around her long, so the bruise wasn’t too bad. When the team landed back in the states, Doctor Green checked on her neck and gave her a balm for her skin. Thankfully, he informed her that the bruising would fade after a week of application.

She hadn’t told the others about her neck because she didn’t see it as a big deal. This wasn’t her first injury in her years as part of the IMF. Sure, she wouldn’t be able to model or take any missions unless she used make up to hide the bruise, but if she got to stay at home, that’d be fine. Sometimes a woman needed time off from work and this was the perfect excuse for a break.

"No. It’s just a little sore. The bruising should be gone in a week."

Rollin sighed in relief and nodded his head. "That’s good."

"Compared to my capture and torture behind the Iron Curtain, this is nothing."

"It’s still dangerous." He took a sip of his drink.

"Being a member of IMF comes with the territory. I knew what I was getting into when I took the job." She wrinkled her nose at him, but wasn’t offended by his protectiveness. 

The other members of the team were also concerned about her welfare whenever she was hurt on the job. It was a natural-born instinct that all men felt towards the women in their lives, but she appreciated Rollin's concern more than anyone else’s.

"I know. We all did. I just...I never like it when you’re in danger." His voice was soft, but the feelings behind his words were quite clear.

Cinnamon placed her hand on his and squeezed it to reassure him. "Neither do I, but as long as the mission is accomplished, it doesn’t matter in the long run."

Instead of answering her, he looked at her bruise again. Tentatively, he reached out to skim his thumb along her collarbone, then let it travel up to her throat.

She breathed deeply and although the area was still tender, she enjoyed his touch. His fingers were strong, yet gentle, the way a lover's would be. "Rollin, he didn't hurt me. Not really."

Apologetically, he replied, "I’m sorry. I must be annoying you about this."

"Not at all. I appreciate your concern."

With a pointed look, he replied, "It’s more than just concern."

Her heart pounded in her chest and she looked at her hands. Those words were full of meaning and the feeling behind them wasn’t lost on her. She licked her lips. Maybe...maybe if they had a passionate night together they could function without this simmering sexual tension. No, that was a bad idea. They had always been drawn to one another and that connection wasn’t liable to fade through lovemaking. If anything, it would grow more powerful.

As much as she wanted to address the elephant in the room, she chose to change the subject instead.

"You never told me what you thought of my performance." She laid her arm across the back of the sofa and placed her free hand on her hip.

Rollin took notice of her movement, change of subject and body language. He was disappointed, but put on a jovial expression regardless. He’d hoped they would talk, _really_ talk about the feelings they shared, but evidently, she wasn’t ready.

"Your singing was good. That sultry German accent worked in your favor, but you already knew that. The crowd loved you."

Cinnamon felt her cheeks warm and she smiled. "I’m not much of a singer, but I can hold a little tune."

"I wouldn’t mind hearing you again someday," came his husky response.

He sent her a heated look that made her catch her breath. Those blue eyes pierced through her like he was looking into her soul. It made her feel naked and vulnerable, but not in a bad way. There weren’t many people Cinnamon allowed to see her for who she truly was, and Rollin was one of the few who meant enough to her to let down her defenses.

As she struggled to think of how to reply, his hand covered hers. She bit back a gasp at the electricity that ran through her when their hands touched. It was like she’d been struck by lightning.

Before she could open her mouth, he leaned in and kissed her firmly on the lips. She blinked in surprise, but didn’t pull away from him. His mouth moved expertly over hers and he slowly slid his tongue between her lips, stroking her.

Cinnamon had never liked tongue kissing. In her eyes, it was sloppy and invasive, but Rollin was so good that she reconsidered her stance on it. 

He caressed her sides with his palms, making her relax in his arms. She put her arms around his neck, pulling back briefly to breathe. Her bosom swelled and her eyelids fluttered as she looked at him.

"Rollin, your friendship is very important to me."

Watching her, he slid his fingers up her arm and cupped her elbow. The touch was gentle, yet very sensual. His eyes sizzled with an intensity that made her curl her toes. "Is that all you feel for me, Cinnamon?"

The blonde took a deep breath. They had always tiptoed around their feelings for one another. Oh, there been plenty of flirting, but never any serious declarations. He was always up for playful sparring with her, but now it seemed that he decided to lay his cards on the table.

She had to tell him the truth. Something told her that she might not get another chance.

"I’ve always been attracted to you, Rollin. From our first meeting, I knew there was something between us. I didn’t know how to address it and I was afraid of what would happen if we were caught." Her hand reached up to caress his cheek. "But I don’t care anymore. I want to see where this takes us."

The happy smile on Rollin's face made her heart tug. That was exactly what he needed to hear. He took her hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I hoped that would be your answer."

Cinnamon returned his smile and held her forehead to his, enjoying the closeness of his presence. She knew that pursuing a relationship with him would be hard. They’d have to be very careful of how they treated each other around their teammates and make sure not to spend too much time together, especially if they weren’t teamed up on a mission.

Her mind was going through all the ways they could see one another socially and not endanger their status as IMF agents. Of course, if they did that, Jim would eventually find out and so would the secretary. The repercussions wouldn’t be pleasant, but being with Rollin was worth the risk.

His visit had been unexpected, but Cinnamon was grateful that he chose to see her tonight. It turned out to be perfect timing. She pressed her mouth to his again, this time more slowly. The instant they pulled apart, the desire in his gaze seemed twice as intense as it had been earlier. His hands were now at her waist, thumbs making circles through the lacy material of her negligee.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Her heartbeat thumped loudly in her ears, but she kept her eyes locked onto his. She wanted him to know that she wasn’t afraid to give herself to him. If he wanted her, she was his for the taking.

"Yes." He didn’t waste any time answering her.

He stood and she joined him. She turned out the lights in the living room, then she entwined their fingers and brought him to her bedroom. With the moonlight and the lamp on the bedside table, they were able to see each other clearly.

Cinnamon removed Rollin's jacket and tie, unbuttoned his shirt and pecked the skin on his collarbone, lapping the skin with her tongue. He let out a groan and made quick work of her negligee. As the gown fell to the ground, he took in her graceful form. The aroused look on his face when he realized that she wasn’t wearing any undergarments was delightful.

"You sleep without panties?" He kicked away his shoes, toed off his socks and began unbuckling his belt while keeping eye contact with the beautiful woman in front of him.

She sent him a sultry smile. "Sometimes I sleep completely naked."

"The more you know," he murmured with a grin. In a few moments, his pants and boxers were discarded and the two of them were standing in front of each other fully devoid of clothing.

Rollin's cock stood to attention, aiming itself in her direction. Cinnamon came closer and kissed him wantonly, wrapped her hand around his length and squeezed it gently. He shuddered at her ministrations and gripped her thigh.

His fingers slid down her hip, to her core and dipped into the center of her womanhood. With a little probing, he reached her tight nub of pleasure. Her soft moans encouraged him to keep focusing his efforts there, but her breasts heaved towards his face and he couldn’t resist lavishing them with affection as well.

She whimpered when he placed gentle kisses on her bosom and tiny mewls of excitement followed as he scraped his teeth on her tight nipples. The blonde arched her back, reeling from the sensation of his hand in her core and his lips on her breast. Her legs shook and he had to hold her up to keep her from falling, nudging her backwards until she tumbled on the bed.

They were separated for a short while before he was on top of her, running his hands over her legs and into the triangle of hair at the meeting of her thighs. He noticed how she gasped and shook each time he touched her breast and smiled. It gave him a thrill to see her so undone, that she was so comfortable with him that she allowed him to touch her like this.

Cinnamon Carter had always dazzled him from their first introduction. Anyone could see that she was a fantastic agent, talented at deception and memory recall. She always had a calm, cool and collected demeanor, never letting anyone see how she felt unless she deemed them worthy.

Rollin knew she was more practical than he was and she liked to be in control of situations. it’s not that she was a control freak. On the contrary, she just wasn’t the kind of woman who allowed anyone to have a place in her heart until they earned it. Obviously, he was significant enough for her to share her bed with him - she’d told him once how she wasn’t the type of woman who fell into bed with any man - so he didn’t take this decision lightly.

Her cries and moans accompanied by the squeezing of her thighs informed him that she was close to an orgasm. As much as he loved hearing her throaty vocals, he very much wanted to be inside her when she came. The entire time he’d been stroking her clit, she’d been pumping his cock consistently, so he was on the verge himself.

"Rollin...I can’t stand it any longer." She released his member and grabbed his hip, urging him to her. "I need you." Her eyes were full of unadulterated lust and fire.

"Alright, baby. Hold on." He aligned his body so his cock was situated at her entrance, then he pushed himself into her warm depths.

She parted her lips in an "O" and arched her back as he pushed deeper and deeper into her body. The feel of her slick walls clamping down on his shaft felt like the sweetest torture. He wanted to make this last, but his ardor for her made him eager and once he was fully inside, he immediately started to thrust.

The bed creaked from the force of his motions and she latched her fingernails onto his back, her nails making crescent shaped marks on his skin. She pushed upwards, matching his strides and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist.

Desperate for more stimulation, she reached down to where they were joined and stroked them both. Her hips and his were in constant movement, working to find that final moment of bliss. Rollin's chest hair rubbed against Cinnamon's breasts, causing delicious friction and turning her arousal up to the highest level.

They could hear the erotic slapping together of their skin as they grinded to completion. She gave as good as she got, not making him do all of the work. He was a passionate man and she equaled his ardor with her own.

_"Rollin!"_ She called his name like a fervent prayer, feeling herself about to hit her climax. Her petals fluttered around his rod, squeezing him so hard that he swore he saw stars. 

"Oh, God, Cin." He grunted and gave her a filthy kiss, pushing harder and faster now, motivated to reach his orgasm at the same time.

Her fingers squeezed his backside and pushed in time with his uneven thrusts, encouraging him to bring them both to completion. He was incredibly sensitive to everything happening between them and it was marvelous. The sight of her moaning beneath him, the sweat on her forehead, her teeth biting her bottom lip, a rash of red flushing down her chest, was all the imagery he needed to come.

Energy pulses shot down to Rollin's length and he let out a cry as he emptied himself into Cinnamon’s depths. Simultaneously, she shouted his name, her hips shook and her womb tightened before a rush of ecstasy ran through her entire being.

For several minutes, she stayed in his arms and held on to him, allowing her body to ride out her climax. He kissed her nose and pulled his softening member out of her core, then rolled to his side, bringing her with him and cradling her in his arms.

When she finally managed to talk, she said in a breathy voice, "Rollin, that was amazing."

"I was about to say the same." He smiled tiredly. "You’re going to have a hard time keeping me out of your bed now, Ms. Carter."

She didn’t waste any time with quip. "Then I guess it’s a good thing I plan to keep you locked in this room forever."

Rollin laughed and kissed her shoulder. She hugged him and sighed languorously, relaxing in his hold. As Cinnamon drifted asleep in her lover's arms, she felt a sense of peace and tranquillity. Everything that happened between them tonight had been a long time coming and she knew their relationship was the start of something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze) or [instagram](http://instagram.com/first.lady.romanogers) and say hi!💞


End file.
